


Kindred Spirits

by ErinTheTrickster



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, High School, Humor, Kindred Spirits, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Rival Relationship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTheTrickster/pseuds/ErinTheTrickster
Summary: "Love is a broad, multi-faceted beast..."In which you hate Yusuke Kitagawa, but also kind of like him (?)





	1. Spirit Photo

Kosei High School is known for its state-of-the-art facilities, experienced staff, and incredibly talented, high class students. Almost every student was the picture of elegance; well-dressed children of the elite coming to Tokyo to receive a high quality education. That is, except for yourself.

 

Among the well-dressed, well-groomed elite, you stuck out like a sore thumb. You scratched your head, lightly tussling your unkempt, messy hair from rushing out first thing in the morning. Your uniform, while within standards, was a bit loose. Little did anyone know, it was about a size bigger than you normally wore? It was the only one left when you finally managed to scrounge up enough money. Around your neck hung an antique camera that looked like it came straight out of the 1970s. Some of your peers snickered at the contraption, spreading rumors about “(L/N)’s ghost camera that steals your soul”. The bags under your eyes weren’t exactly helping, either. You squinted, giving yourself an unintentionally stern expression. You weren’t angry with your peers. Well, you were, but more importantly-you were awake all of last night to meet the deadline for several assignments. 

To the uninformed, you looked like a completely lost, country bumpkin. Considering you came in from Yasoinaba on a scholarship, that wasn’t exactly far from the truth. When the day came that you got your acceptance letter in the mail, you and your family scraped up every bit of your savings to get you to Tokyo.

In addition to your curriculum, you had to handle part-time jobs in order to cover your expenses. Thankfully, in between your work and studies, you had another line of work: Freelance photography jobs. Those sleepless nights were the result of your tireless efforts to get the perfect shot, the perfect edit, the perfect piece. Submissions to contests, journals, magazines; you were even given an opportunity to work with celebrities, like Ann Takamaki. While she wasn’t a big name in the industry, it’s not every day you meet a quarter-Japanese model who’s around the same age as you. Whether it was through ads in the paper, or connections from the Photography club, you were thankful whenever you stumbled on one of these gigs.

It all started when you were a kid, after your grandfather gave you his prized camera sometime before his passing. Your grandmother loved to tell stories of his work as a war photographer, of the hard work he put into every shot. Every time you came to visit, you were greeted by the array of pictures in their house. 

“Your grandfather may have passed, but he’s still with us in these photos”

After he passed, you decided that you’d never let that camera go. Sure, you found a good deal on a new piece of equipment from time to time, but _that_ camera never left your side. To these snobby rich kids, it was just a vintage camera. But in your eyes, it was an irreplaceable treasure…Which is why the sight of a young man ogling said camera elicited both concern and suspicion.  


	2. Spirit Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s this guys deal?

Really? And today started off so normal, too. One would say it was pedestrian, even.

Now, you were at your limit.

 

You could deal with the rumors spread by your other peers, the stack of assignments from your teachers, the daily grind to make enough to stay in school and eat, but this was the last straw.

It was lunch, one of the few quiet moments you had in your hectic day. Seeing as the weather was being cooperative, you grabbed your assortment of vending machine snacks and drinks and sauntered over to the courtyard. After inhaling your makeshift meal, you plopped down on a nearby bench and began fiddling with your camera. Aside from a few small groups of friends eating and chatting, the courtyard was nice and quiet.

The slow, methodic tapping of shoes on pavement signaled that someone was approaching you. Out of the corner your eye, you spotted a figure. You sighed, anticipating another earful from one of the teachers about your attire, or perhaps another student looking to buy the _adorable_ little ornament hanging around your neck.

However, the young man standing before you was oddly silent, _uncomfortably_ so. It didn’t help that he was unusually tall, towering over most of the other students. His slim build was held up by spindly legs clad in Kosei standard black pants. The familiar fleur-de-lis embroidered on his gakuran confirmed that he was, indeed, one of your peers. However, the young man carried a different air about him. His steely-eyed glare at you and your camera was a lazer pinpointing to your exact location, scanning you up and down in a way that was indiscernible. His gaze shifted to the camera, never once shifting away from the device.

 

Why?

 

_What’s this guys deal?_

 

Gathering your courage, you met his gaze

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“What is it?” he replied flatly, concentrating on your camera. He pulled out a sketchpad and began furiously scribbling away. He ignored your presence, darting his eyes away from his work occasionally to look at the camera and muttering something to himself.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Oh, not at all. I just need a moment with your device”

 

“You mean my camera?”

 

Here we go again, another snide comment from one of Kosei’s elite. His face never left the sketchpad, although his movements slowed considerably. Was he ignoring you? You rolled your eyes.

 

“Look, I’ve told you guys a hundred times, it’s not for sale.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah”

 

You lifted your head, getting up from your seat. While anticipating a confrontation, you weren’t prepared for what he did next. He turned his attention from your camera, scanning your figure up to your face. He loomed over you, with his face becoming uncomfortably close to yours.

 

“Have we met?”

 

“Uh…” you stammered, standing up sraight “I-I’m (F/N) (L/N)! I do photography.” Regaining composure, you decided this was a good opportunity to boast. You puffed out your chest, inhaling deeply. Your lips were caught somewhere between smiling and grinning, as you attempted to appear confident without crossing the threshold into cocky.

 _Let’s show these snobs who they’re dealing with!_  

“In fact, one of my pieces placed second in a recent exhibition!”

 

“Second, you say?”

“Yeah, it was ph-phenomenal.”

_Good job, (Y/N). Using some of that fancy city talk you learned here._

_Mom and Dad are nearly going broke sending you here. You might as well get a good vocabulary._

 

“Oh yes. I remember that. I believe I placed first.”

Your jaw dropped, only to seal with clenched teeth. Oh, so it was _him_ who showed you up.

The photo you submitted featured a plump little tanuki you noticed one day while visiting Meiji Shrine. The small raccoon dog sat poised on a stone pillar above a sea of tiny Tanuki statues, all which appeared to be looking up in reverence to the creature. The lighting, positioning, and composition made the small animal appear as a mighty god before the minute statues. The photo lost to a painting depicting the same animal at the same location. You were so angry, so blinded by your rage; you completely forgot the name of the contemptible person whose piece outdid yours.

Did he have any idea how hard it was for you to get a shot that close to the animal? How many sleepless nights you spent staking the creature out? How you’d nearly lost homework assignments by doing them outdoors, waiting for the crowds to thin out? Then this _beansprout_ comes and paints the same animal. With his affluence, he could easily have hired someone to take reference photos, or bring in the animal so he could paint it like one of his French girls or something! He has no idea how hard things have been for you. At the end of the day, all the students here are the same: spoiled rotten little rich kids. Biting your lip, you grabbed your snacks and drinks.

“You know what…”

“That’s your lunch?”

“H-huh?”

He pointed to the pile of snacks sitting beside you, “That…assortment…How could you afford that?”

First he’s eyeing your camera, now he’s criticizing your lunch?

That was it, you had enough of this. That is, until your train of thought was interrupted by a low, rumbling. Blinking, you looked at the slender figure facing you. Upon his face wasn’t a look of judgment or mockery. In fact, he seemed almost distressed.

“My apologies. Seeing your lunch has reminded me that I neglected to bring my own.”

The two of you paused, and you could swear that now would be the best time for a cricket to start chirping. It was now quiet enough to hear the muffled chattering of nearby students in the courtyard.

“Very well, then. I will now be taking my leave”

Blinking, you had a sudden epiphany. The sight of the lanky teenager brought you back to reality from your envy-ridden haze. Maybe it was the exhaustion, or malnutrition, or frustration from the judgment you received from the other students and faculty. This, paired with your innate distrust of affluence, made you become irritable to the point of aloofness and irritability. If you were going hungry during lunch, wouldn’t you want someone to share their lunch with you?

You watched him turn to leave, noticing how he too appeared emaciated.

“H-hey”

Sighing, you grabbed a package sitting on top of the mound of junk food before tossing it to the young man. He was surprisingly quick, almost prepared, to turn and receive your peace offering. His fluent movements made handling an assortment of prepackaged, processed food take on the image of a dapper butler handling dishes to serve to his master or mistress. You couldn’t help but snicker at the sight. 

_What a weirdo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was where I got the idea for the reader character's photo: https://www.meanwhile-in-japan.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/02/tanukis.jpg


	3. To Lift One’s Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it, uh…”
> 
> “Kitagawa”
> 
> Huh, why does that name sound familiar?
> 
> “Yeah, Kitagawa. What is it? Need something?”
> 
> “As a matter of fact, I do. Meet me later today; I have something I’d like to discuss with you”

It had been a couple of days since your encounter with the strange _art…boy_ , and things returned to something resembling normal. You pumped yourself up with caffeine every morning to get through classes after _yet another_ all-nighter. Struggling to stay awake in class, you couldn’t get the thought of the young man out of your head. Your thoughts wandered to images of his thin frame, figure resembling noodles…a beansprout

 

A growl erupted in the classroom.

 

_Ooops_

You shrunk into your desk, hoping nobody noticed the scrappy kid with the camera and the emptiest, loudest stomach. Surprisingly, almost everyone in the classroom seemed too preoccupied with the teacher’s lecture to pay the sound any mind. That is, except for _one_ student, facing you with a disapproving look on his face. The frail boy glared in your direction, and it only took your sleep-deprived minute to recognize _him._ He seemed to recognize you as well, as his mouth slightly parted and eyebrows rose. 

It was near impossible to focus on the material in class, as you traded stares and glares with the boy in front. Where you really that tired and hungry that you didn’t notice him? He stood out among the students like a big, slender, sore thumb! You shook your head, writing it off as his placement in the classroom in the front of the class, occasionally staring out the window while you sat on the same side of the room as the door. This was so you could make a beeline out to your next job, or the library. You didn’t mind your placement, as it allowed you to avoid the other students on your way out. It provided fewer opportunities for ostracizing from your peers. You hoped today wouldn’t be different from any other day.

Of course, Noodle Boy decided to break your routine as he sauntered over to your desk after classes were over.

 

“Excuse me, (L/N)-san?”

He towered over your desk, refusing to leave until you acknowledged him. He glared down onto you like a hawk observing its prey. You tried, in vain, to ignore him. After flipping absentmindedly through your books, you began opening and closing your flip phone (you didn’t have the cash for any of those high-tech, expensive smartphones) with a loud, rhythmic _click-clack, click-clack…_

“Ahem”

Taking a deep breath, you decided it couldn’t hurt to humor the guy.Besides, you didn’t have any jobs lined up for today, and the weather wasn’t exactly conducive to taking good photos. 

 

“What is it, uh…”

 

“Kitagawa”

 

_Huh, why does that name sound familiar?_

 

“Yeah, Kitagawa. What is it? Need something?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. Meet me later today; I have something I’d like to discuss with you”

 

You couldn’t help but raise your eyebrow at his proposition “Oh really? Is that so?”

 

“Indeed, I wish to repay you for your kindness the other day. If you have the time, please stop by my room later.”

 

_Well, this is new. Wait! This guy’s one of those weird rich kids that Kosei is known for. Maybe he’s gonna give me some money, or treat me to something nice in exchange for those snacks the other day!_

The fancy buffet in Shibuya appeared in your mind, accompanied by visions of expensive and exotic foods. The dishes danced in your head and you stared absentmindedly at the young man before you.

 

“S-sure…Where do you live again?”

 

He did not respond, but simply scribbled on a piece of paper, eyes narrowed in focus on the task at hand…So he scribbled…And scribbled, and scribbled, and scribbled some more.

 

_Wow, he’s really getting into it._

 

After finishing his piece, he walked out of the classroom, leaving the paper on your desk. On the note was a drawing of a wide bowl filled with noodles. The image was so realistic, you could practically feel the steam coming off the broth and filling your nostrils. Beneath it were directions to the dormitories and what looked like a signature at the bottom corner. Excited at the prospect of money and a decent meal, you crumpled the noted and shoved it into your pocket before bolting out of the classroom.

 

* * *

 

He greeted you at the entrance to the dormitories and showed you to his room. As you approached the door to his room, he took one of many keys attached to the ring that suspended from the belt loop of his dress pants. He gingerly inserted the silver key into the lock and turned it until it clicked. Opening the door, he turned to you 

“My apologies, but it isn’t much”

 

Stepping past the threshold, you looked into the room. Your jaw nearly dropped at the sight. 

The spacious room was easily twice as large as your miniscule apartment, and included a kitchenette and _separate bathroom._ Granted, there were also art supplies strewn around the room, along with some conspicuous lockers. You couldn’t imagine what kinds of weird things he could be keeping in them. But seriously, he has _his own bathroom_?!

_Wasn’t much?! Is he joking?!_

While excited that the eccentric was offering you something nice, you had to quell your anger and resist the impulse to wring the boy’s scrawny neck. Fists clenched, you grimaced in his direction, hoping he couldn’t feel the anger in the room.

Luckily, he was digging through his miniature fridge, engrossed with something else. He pulled out a plastic container with some broth, and moved over to the cabinets. Leaning up towards the cabinets, he rummaged around until you could hear something distinctly plastic. He pulled out some pots and pans from below, and turned on the small electric stove, which let off a loud _clang._ He poured the mixture into a pot and delicately opened the package.

It was instant noodles, pork flavored.

“Oh wow, you spoil me Kitagawa”

“Oh, but I insist. This is no frivolous gift. You were so kind to me the other day, so I am returning the favor. Besides…”

He turned to face you, feathery eyelashes fluttering as he blinked in your direction.

“I would rather get something more suited to your tastes for a gift”

You blinked, feeling warmth rising in your cheeks and a pleasant scent permeating through the air. Kitagawa returned, placing two bowls on the table. His slender fingers firmly grasped the ladle as he poured the mixture into the bowls. He handed you a pair of chopsticks and began to take in his meal.

“Umm…So…What is this?”

“Instant noodles in pork roast broth”

“Come again?”

He chuckled, “Oh, I should explain; one of the restaurants I frequent had some leftover broth. It would be wasteful to simply throw it out, so I asked the chef if I could take some home with me. It is a much better alternative to the instant noodle flavor packets, wouldn’t you agree?”

Taking the chopsticks he offered, you sniffed the concoction and narrowed your eyes. While you weren’t sure how well the guy cooked, you were also starving and never one to pass up a free meal. You raised the chopsticks to your lips and slurped the noodles. The impact of the flavor almost made cause you to double over in surprise.

“(L/N)-san? Is something wrong?”

“It’s….It’s delicious!” you exclaimed between slurps. He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly,

“I’m glad”

 

* * *

 

 

After you both polished off the last of the noodles, Kitagawa went into the kitchenette to wash the dishes. You gathered your things, about ready to leave, when you thought you’d stick around a while longer.

 

“Hey, Kitagawa?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Mind if I have something to drink?”

 

“Of course not, help yourself”

 

Taking the opportunity, you perused through the kitchen as Kitagawa continued with the dishes, taking the time to _dry them by hand_. Normally, you’d just leave them on the rack and call it a day. If he had something as fancy as pork roast broth on him, then surely his parents sent him some kind of delicates, or sweets, or- 

It was empty. Barren.

 

You backed up, eyebrows raised with an array of questions.

 

_Where’s the rest of his food?_

_What does this guy eat?_

_Is this why he’s so thin?_

_Where are his folks?_

Your eyes darted back and forth, as if cataloging each question as others were raised. Suddenly, this guy seemed a lot less like the pretentious, bratty, rich kids you lumped him in with. Lost in your thoughts, you barely noticed him walk over beside you, until you felt something nudge your side. Caught off guard, you stood up straightened yourself out. Kitagawa leaned over and handed you a glass of water. You stared at him, dumbfounded.

 

“My apologies, would you like for me to prepare you some tea? I’m afraid I do not have anything to accompany it, though”

 

Scrambling to grab the remainder of your belongings, you quickly walked over to the door, “Uhh-Actually, I have to go…Thanks for the meal, Kitagawa!”

 

You slammed the door behind you and rushed to the nearest exit, making a mental note to thank him for the meal when you had the chance. Digging into your pockets, you pulled out the note he gave you after class and took a closer look at the signature at the bottom of the drawing

 

_Kitagawa Yusuke_

“Oh….OH!”

 

The silence of the quiet evening was cut by the smack that erupted from the dorm entrance as you slapped your forehead. Looking around, you noticed some of the students staring suspiciously at you, and quickly ducked out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm back at it again with this one! I hope you guys liked it. I've had the general plot for this chapter on file for a while, but I needed some time to work out the details of what went down. I thought it would be important for the Reader insert to realize the truth about Yusuke slowly. Now they realize that he's not quite what he seems and they can bond over their mutual struggles. From this point, they can become friends and more *waggles eyebrows* 
> 
> I feel like I need to go back to some of these and prose them up a bit, or figure out a better way to integrate dialogue. 
> 
> For those of you wondering where I got the idea for the meal from, I recently moved to a new place and one of my roommates did the thing with the pork broth. 
> 
> Can someone please write a Persona 5 Food Wars AU or something? 'Cause I feel like Yusuke would kick so much ass in a Shokugeki.


	4. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following this encounter, you began to notice something strange as you continued to interact with the eccentric artist. It began as a simple curiosity, but your thoughts of Kitagawa became…invasive

_Madarame…_

Last summer, the name Ichiryusai Madarame stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone in the area was buzzing about the revelation: the renowned artist, a pleasant and cultured old gentleman, was a fraud who had been abusing his students.

 

You heard whispers about his student last year, but were too occupied, because there were assignments that had to be done, bills that needed to be paid and awards that had to be won. Even if it meant forgoing sleeping and eating, you needed to give it your all to show those Kosei elites what your grandfather’s camera could really do

 

Regardless, the news was impossible to ignore at school. It was one of the few times someone at Kosei was directly involved with the infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Another incident involved Naoya Makigami, a student in your class the previous year who confided in you at some point about his problems. You weren’t really sure how it was brought up, perhaps the two of you were in the class alone working on a project together when you brought up the fact that you lived alone. Makigami made some comment about envying you, and told you a story about his brother that you really didn’t need to hear…Come to think of it, he may have mentioned Kitagawa once or twice. Apparently, Noodle Boy was able to deduce that something was troubling Makigami at home.

 

“One day, he walked up to me after class and said ‘You appear troubled’” Makigami said, “This had been going on for a while, and I think the other kids in class started to notice as well. But nobody said anything, and they kept dancing around the issue or handling me with kid gloves whenever they had to talk to me” he laughed bitterly. You recalled a shift in Makigami’s face, “But he was different”

 

Kitagawa didn’t avoid Makigami, and he didn’t sugarcoat his words. He saw that the other student was having a tough time, and pointed it out He wasn’t worried about what the other students would say, either.   

 

While the whole thing was a little strange, you couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Kitagawa stepping in to help a fellow student. Granted, it was on a much larger scale than making you lunch…Wait, what?

 

You stopped suddenly in the courtyard of the dormitories, met with stares of students who did not seem to care for your appearance. They treated you as if you were a blemish on their pristine campus. But for once, you didn’t really care what they thought, albeit less out of malice or rebellion but more of genuine preoccupation with this strange boy who became the center of your thoughts.

 

Following this encounter, you began to notice something strange as you continued to interact with the eccentric artist. It began as a simple curiosity, but your thoughts of Kitagawa became… _invasive_

Flipping through older volumes of your favorite manga, you could have sworn that you saw him in the snobby manga artist. He was very similar to Kitagawa: pushy, stubborn, headstrong, and haughty. However, despite being so famous, this character never made a to-do about his wealth or notoriety. It was these characteristics that made him your favorite character. When you were younger, with more funds and free time, you made an effort to make the trek to comiket (i.e. begging your parents to take you to just to take photos of cosplayers who made the character come to life. However, somehow Kitagawa put all those people in costume to shame, as that same sincerity, dedication, and honesty just by being himself.

 

These thoughts often caught you during the most mundane of tasks, when you were usually set to auto-pilot: wondering what he was eating while cooking (i.e. heating up leftovers or instant noodles), which would then spiral into questions like “What’s his favorite food? How did he learn to cook? What kind of food does he make?”…These thoughts, while not unpleasant, could build up into a flurry if questions if left unchecked. However, there was the flipside, when you began to wonder the living conditions he had the previous year. You began to wonder if that slender build was less natural and more the result of nurture…or a lacktherof. It was usually at this point where a chill would run down your spine, and you’d miss home, and your family, and your grandfather. It was these thoughts that kept you up at night. After a few weeks of occasionally meeting with him for lunch or to shoot reference photos, you realized that things couldn’t continue like this…Not because you had feelings for him or anything! Stupid, frail-ass, flamboyant art boy with his long-ass eyelashes and his smooth voice, and his---

 

“I’ve gotta get to the bottom of this”

 

You resolved to have all of your questions answered. You were confident that he would tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth, no matter how embarrassing or painful it may be. For both of you.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back again! (sorta)  
> I really want to finish another story, but I've been procrastinating like a--Well, you know.  
> Part of the problem might be that I lack feedback on some of these stories to help keep me motivated.  
> I'd really appreciate it if you guys could give me some more comments, for good or for bad!  
> In addition, I have a discord: https://discord.gg/MQs7WSG  
> Feel free to join in and we can have a chat. I think what I need is an editor  
> (preferably someone who doesn't know me irl)  
> They could give me direction to my ideas and thoughts, and help wrap up these fics with a nice little bow on them! 
> 
> Also, this probably won't go the way of LLLJ. I'm hoping to get this main story finished and call it a day.  
> Currently, I have this story, and An Acquired Taste (Which I'll probably have to rename, because its not very original tbh).  
> Right now, I kind of just want to finish these stories and be done with them.


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right, I’m here to take photos! I’m only focusing on the flowers! Totally not checking you out…Nope

Finally, after some careful planning, you managed to create the perfect conditions for confronting Kitagawa. The plan was simple; get him alone, and find something to connect to his experiences from the previous year. Over the past few weeks, you became a bit more familiar with his….eccentricities. Kitagawa wasn’t the best when it came to picking up on hints, but he wasn’t a bad guy by any stretch. It probably wasn’t the best idea to bring up the abuse, neglect, and plagiarism up-front. 

You got in touch with him and invited him to a nearby greenhouse (or “hothouse” as he put it) to shoot some reference photos. You soon realized that this was a terrible idea, as you couldn’t concentrate as you kept staring at him as he continued to adjust his collar in response to the heat. His pale, slender neck caught your attention more than the vast array of colorful flowers around you that were practically competing with each other for your attention.   
“Is something the matter?”

You were taken aback by his question, and snapped back to reality. 

“Ah, well…It’s just…That flower!”

You pointed to a large yellow blossom that he was standing next to, and quickly snapped a couple of photos. However, you were a bit of a perfectionist yourself, so you leaned over in order to ensure that the flower was in focus. Realizing you were getting dangerously close to Kitagawa, you shirked back and attempted to regain your composure.

Right, I’m here to take photos! I’m only focusing on the flowers! Totally not checking you out…Nope

“Ah, yes. I believe that’s a hibiscus.”

He seemed to regard the flower with a pleasant expression, as if it made him nostalgic for a time before. The more your stared at the flower, the more you swear you could have seen it somewhere before…

“Oh yeah, I saw a lot of those on the Hawaii trip”

He blinked, god, those eyelashes. The guy was about as elegant as his work. It made you wonder if your classmates judged your work based on your appearance. While you couldn’t really afford to keep up appearances, you always gave it your all when it came to your photography, even if it was being used as a distraction. 

“You were on that trip as well?”

“Well, yeah dude! We go to the same school.”

His expression shifted, as though he were taken aback. “Oh, right. My apologies, it’s just that my view of the world was much more…limited back then”

Alright, here’s my chance

Just as you were getting ready to begin your investigation, Kitagawa’s face became noticeably less pleasant. His forlorn expression was equal parts beautiful and heartbreakingly melancholy. His long eyelashes brushed his cheeks as he blinked, deep in thought. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what he was thinking about. 

“It must have been hard” you blurted. 

His eyes widened, “Come again?”

Shit

“Uhh…I mean. That’s-What happened last year…With, you know, your mentor and stuff” 

“Yes…It was quite a rude awakening. However, I wouldn’t have changed a thing.”

Your jaw nearly dropped. Seriously?! You figured he would still be bitter about it. The guy was neglected and exploited for who knows how long by his mentor. However, there was no sign of malice or anger in his face. If anything, he seemed very pleased with himself. You snapped out of your thoughts as he continued, 

 

“After I learned the truth about sensei--- I mean, Madarame” he paused, shaking his head with a conflicted look on his face. He continued, brushing stray hairs away from his face, “….I strove to pursue art purely for the sake of it. I was so disgusted with the thought of using it as a means to attain fame or fortune. I feared that my work would become corrupted, and due to my…circumstances, I ended up becoming the very thing I feared. I stopped painting for myself, and began to seek out the approval and support from others.”

“W-well yeah, it’s hard to make it without some support. I totally get that.” You frowned, looking down into the lens of your grandfather’s camera. You looked up and met his gaze, “I started doing photography because I liked capturing scenes and spending time with my grandfather. But coming here wasn’t cheap, and I’ve been busting my ass to make it.”

He didn’t say a word, giving you his full attention. Something about his expression made you feel a bit at ease. Well, since I’m on the spot…

“This school is definitely elite. I remember during my first year, nobody would talk to me. But boy did they love talking about me. Always mocking the way I looked behind my back, and treating me like dirt just because I didn’t meet their standards or whatever. After a while, I stopped really enjoying what I did and started doing it to show them up and shut them up. So…”

“So?”

Straightening up, you turned to face him better, “I guess, I know what its like. Heck, I used to hate you because I figured you were like them, too.”

He seemed hurt, but his eyes never shifted. You had his full attention. “But…”

 

“W-well, it’s just…I’ve started seeing you a little differently now…I’m sorry”

Surprisingly, he took it well, “Apology accepted” he chuckled. His good mood was surprisingly contagious, permeating over to you and bringing a small smile to your face. While the two of you were in a greenhouse, your face felt warmed by his expression and his words. “I didn’t know talking about feelings would be this complicated…” you laughed nervously.

“I know what you mean. My experiences made it difficult for me to really enjoy painting. I was fortunate enough to meet someone…Several, in fact. It’s thanks to them that I can better express myself. ”

“What, did the Phantom Thieves change your heart?”

“I…wouldn’t say you’re necessarily wrong. But I did make a few friends last year. They are precious to me, although I still struggle to express my gratitude and connect with them” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. Perhaps I will introduce you to them sometime….” He trailed off. 

Uh oh, he’s miles away…Again. 

You were ready to shake him, get his attention. However, you noticed the look on his face shifted to something warm and pleasant. Aware of the warmth in your face, you frantically searched for another distraction. You settled for whatever was in the direction of the artist’s fixed, contemplative stare. 

A figure stood on the other side of the hothouse, cradling buds and blossoms in between her delicate fingers. Her petal soft lips curled into a pleasant smile as she waved in your direction. She beckoned the two of you, like a nymph inviting you two into her domain. 

Kitagawa closed his eyes, chuckling to himself, “In fact, it appears that one of them is here…”

He strode forward, decidedly less aloof than usual. The eccentric young man approached the young lady, looking like some Victorian ingenue. Kitagawa chuckled at the young woman, and they stared at one another so intensely that you could have sworn you sensed an invisible, unbreakable tie between the two. Standing side by side, they were overwhelmingly regal and picturesque. They both regarded one another warmly before approaching you. Kitagawa reached out to you invitingly, 

“(Y/N), I would like to introduce you to Haru Okumura”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the feedback and encouragement.   
> I've been really busy with my new job, which I'm enjoying immensely.   
> To be honest, I've been hitting a bit of a writer's block in terms of developing the romance in this story,   
> hopefully Haru's implementation in this story will work much like it did with her and Makoto appearing in LLLJ.   
> I'll try kicking around some ideas in my free time (when I'm not playing Persona Q2). I'm also open to any/all suggestions  
> *hint, hint*

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, time to get back on the writing saddle again! (Didn't I just finish my other story yesterday?)  
> Sorry I'm not as detailed with things like the summary. Maybe that will add a layer of mystery to the whole thing?  
> Regardless, I'm already halfway done with the next chapter, so expect that sometime in the near future.  
> I might revisit the summary later, once I've got a better idea of how the plot's gonna play out.


End file.
